Rejecting The Red
by TheDusky
Summary: Seras explains to Alucard why she has trouble drinking the blood packs she's provided.


Rejecting the red

Integra was sitting at her desk in her office. She was busy making phone calls to members of the Convention of Twelve, trying to find a lead to this "Millennium" group. It was three weeks after the Valentine Brother's attack at her manor, and trying to find any possible information about this one word at 12:30 AM was exhausting to say the least. Her eyes were aching, and she had a massive headache. She was starting to wonder if she would get any sleep tonight.

"Hmm, this is rare….."

Integra did not even flinch at this statement. It was Alucard being…..well, Alucard. She knew he loved trying to piss her off with his sarcastic remarks.

"What do you want, servant?"

"Why, hello to you too, my master."

Integra sighed. "Hello, Alucard. What do you want? I'm very busy now, I don't have time for your nonsense."

Alucard scoffed.

"I was just wanting to ask you, did you happen to see the police girl drink her blood pack at dinner tonight? I found one in the waste bucket a while ago."

Integra thought for a moment.

"I saw her attempt to drink some, but she coughed it up. I honestly wasn't at the table at all anyway, I had seen this when I was picking up my plate to bring it here, in this office."

"Hmm."

"Why do you ask?"

Alucard breathed in rather heavily. "She's been weak these last few missions, and she doesn't look so good either. I'm concerned, she seems tired every time I see her."

Integra looked at Alucard.

"Hmm, this is rare…." Integra said.

Alucard rolled his eyes. Integra chuckled.

"But yes, I've noticed this too, but I really can't pay much attention to this matter, I have other things to worry about."

"I've told her that it's required that she drinks the medical blood. I know she understands, but still, it seems she's really defiant about all of this."

"Maybe you can talk her into it and see what the problem is?" Integra suggested.

Alucard looked at her. "I have, it's just-"

"Talk, not abruptly order her to."

Alucard looked at his master. "Now THAT is rare."

Seras was in her room wearing nothing but her pajamas, about to take a nap in her coffin. She was really tired, normally, she would walk around the mansion's hallways, take a small jog through the woods, or anything of the sort, but she was so out of energy these days, going on a mission alone was almost overbearing. As her barefeet touched the cold, marble floor, she was hoping no one noticed the blood pack she tossed in the garbage bin. As she opened the coffin's door, she heard a voice.

"Why not drink the blood?"

"Oh god, he's going to yell at me or something", she thought. She turned to him.

"Tell me, police girl, why do you refuse to take your rations?"

"Um...it's just…..I'm sorry master." Seras said in a weak little voice. She felt tears welling up in her eyes.

Alucard sighed. "Seras, how many times do I have to tell you 'Drink the blood'? This is becoming an annoyance, you know."

Seras bowed her head. She heard the sound of a chair being pulled up. She felt a hand gently caress her face.

"Tell me, Seras, I want to know why." He looked over at the chair. "Sit down, please."

Seras did just as her master told her to do, she sat down. Alucard pulled another chair and sat across from her.

"Tell me, my fledging, why do you refuse to drink the blood?"

Seras gulped, and thought over what he said.

"I don't know exactly, it's just…..I feel like…."

She looked at Alucard, who was surprisingly patient. "Go on."

"….I feel like, like all of my humanity will cease to exist."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like, if I drink the blood, I won't…I'll end up turning into some sort of monster."

"You're not a human being anymore, Seras, you're a vampire, a Draculina. I know you're still new to being a midian of the night, but still, you really need to let go of the past.

Seras nodded. "It's just that…well….I feel like if I drink the blood, I'll turn into some mindless, wild animal. I'm afraid all of my humanity will disappear. I'm afraid I'll end up being all numb like….like….."

Alucard chuckled. "…Like me?"

They both laughed.

"I know what you're feeling Seras, I can relate to this. I felt like this when I first became a vampire….all those years ago." He whispered this last statement to himself.

"I feel like I'll become some killing machine, a real monster" She went on. "I know I technically am already one, but still, I just really don't want to lose myself to all the carnage."

"Then don't let yourself."

Seras looked at him, wide eyed.

"You won't become some sort of death machine. It's not like you'll become some uncontrollable force that destroys everything with ease. Really, I know I'm not exactly 'humane' but still, I'm not always growling, ready to kill everything I see moving, I have emotions too, Seras….as hard as that may seem to believe." He smirked. "You're a real flake sometimes, you know, police girl?"

Seras looked at him, her mouth agape. "You're mean!"

She hit him softly on his shoulder.

Alucard snickered, than took something out of his coat.

"Now drink, please…"

It was a blood pack. The same one Seras had thrown out a while ago. She gulped.

"Are you going to drink the blood?"

Seras looked at her master. He wasn't angry at all, surprisingly, from the look of his eyes, he seemed to be pleading. She hated seeing him like this, and it was worse thinking that SHE was the cause of this.

Seras took the blood pack from Alucard. She opened it and looked at him. He had an approving look. "Go on, you can do it…"

Seras closed her eyes, lifted the pack above her, an inch from her mouth, and let the blood drop down her throat. It had a very sweet, yet metallic and salty taste to it. She wanted to cough, but she knew it wasn't going to end well like that. It went on like this for about a minute, and before Seras knew it, the pack was empty.

Alucard clapped his hands. "See? It's not that bad."

Seras threw the empty pack into a waste bucket.

"Okay, master, I did it, I drank the blood." She was very proud of herself, you could tell by the sound of her voice. "What now?"

Alucard thought for a minute. "I was planning on going on a stroll through the woods, would you like to come?"

"Yes sir, my master!"

Soon, the two were outside, walking through the bunch of trees and bushes. After a while, they reached the top of a small hill.

"What's wrong?" asked Alucard.

Seras had been spitting on the grass during the whole walk.

"Sorry, blood doesn't have a real good aftertaste."

"Heh, you can say that again."

Seras continued spitting. Alucard was smirking like a maniac while she was doing this.

"What?"

"You want me to get that aftertaste out of your mouth?"

"Just what are you say-"

Before Seras could finish her sentence, Alucard grabbed her from behind her head.

"Master, what are you doing!"

"Shhhh." He whispered in her ear.

Alucard looked up at the sky.

"Police girl, tonight really is…."

He paused.

"…..a beautiful night."

Integra was in her office, still busy like a bee. As she was working, she heard footsteps, than she saw Alucard holding Seras in his arms, in bridal fashion.

"Where were you two? I was wondering where you went."

"Oh, we went on a passionate walk through the woods."

That was when Integra noticed that Alucard's clothes her rustled up, his shirt unbuttoned, as well as his zipper. Seras herself wasn't even in uniform, only in a bra and panties, and wearing Alucard's red coat as a blanket.

"Just what did you two get up to?"

Alucard smirked. Seras cuddled him.

"Like I said, VERY passionate walks."


End file.
